


Happy Endings/Old Love

by Dontjudgemyfanfichistory



Series: Linked Universe Short Stories [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I swear it's all fluff, Ignore that last tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Multi, No dark underbelly at all, Romance, THis is a lot of tags WOW, That last tag means nothing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory/pseuds/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory
Summary: The boys grow up and start to appreciate how nice it is to be in love.Self indulgent fluff really.
Relationships: Hyrule/Aurora, Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda), Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Midna (Legend of Zelda)/Twilight (Linked Universe), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe), Wild/Flora, wind/tetra
Series: Linked Universe Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676752
Comments: 30
Kudos: 131





	Happy Endings/Old Love

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't really fit Warriors or Four here because they don't have solid love interests. I swear I love them just as much.

Love.

Love was something that everyone hopes to experience in their life. And thankfully most do. Love gets better with time, they say, and Sky would have to agree with them.

Sky was wrapped up in his wife's arms. They both lay on their living room couch watching the sun rise through the window. The sunrises of Skyloft was something that Sky couldn't understand the beauty of. Even after his 39 years of living. But of course nothing could compare to the women on top of him. 

He gazed at her, the rays of light casting a soft glow on her skin. She had aged with him of course, but she only got more beautiful by the day. Her laugh still made his heart shake and his knees grow stiff, and her smile still kept him going, even on the hardest days. 

There was rustling in the bedroom down the hall. Asher, their brave beautiful daughter was waking up and getting ready for the day. Nine years old and she was the only person that could compare to Zelda. 

In the quiet hours of the morning. Sky reflected on the words of his mentor from so long ago. Love does get better with time.

\---

"Stop staring at me lover boy. You're gonna crash my ship and we're all gonna die."

Wind scoffed. "We've been married for 3 years and you still don't trust me with your ship."

Tetra folded her arms. "I trust you with my ship alright. Just not when I'm on deck to distract you." The moon was high in the sky, covering her is a white glow.

"Shouldn't that be a compliment?" 34 years old and now a man, Wind stood at the helm of his wife's ship, currently paying more attention to her then what he was doing. She approached him, lightly pushing him away to grab the helm of the ship. "Awww, I wanted to steer." Wind whined. He wrapped his arms around her back resting his face on her shoulder. "Don't you love me?" He could feel her roll her eyes. Wind grinned and buried his face into her. "I looooove you." He cooed, drawing it out. 

Tetra didn't move but her posture changed, she sunk her back into him and sighed. "I love you too dork. Now get below deck and finish the map charting I had to leave behind to properly steer a ship." Wind begrudgingly agreed and left his one and only alone above deck. The entire trip down thinking about how much he agreed with Time when he said that marriage was the best thing to happen to someone.

  
\---  
  


The stuffy smell of the library permeated the air. Dust and old books were prominent everywhere, lining the countless shelves of the place. Once he found the right aisle  _ aisle 24, the one with the read dictionary _ , he stopped. Twilight strolled down the aisle and gently traced the spine of a thick brown leather book. It the was a journal he had spent years on end searching libraries across Hyrule for. About to open the journal excited to see what lay inside, Twilight was stopped as he heard a voice behind him.

"It took me a while to find you y'know." She sauntered towards him, towering over him by a good 6 inches. "You can always tell me if you're going anywhere, I could have helped you look for that thing." She pointed at the book in his hands. "You gotta trust me Twi."

Twilight sighed, letting the book drop to his waist. "I do trust you Midna. I just needed to find it by myself." 

Midna shrugged. "Like I said, you can at least tell me when you leave for more then a few days. I'm not in my prime anymore. Can't move around like I used to."

"You're only, what? 300? You still look 25."

Midna smirked. "Be careful, people might think I have a thing for older men." She grabbed his hand. "Which they wouldn't be wrong really, you do look better now then a decade ago. But y'know. People think what they think." 

Twilight shook his head. "Sure, whatever you say." Midna pulled him towards the exit, book in his hand. She told him about her day, what Zelda talked to her about yesterday, how she figured out that she might be into knitting all because a maid asked if she was interested in learning. All Twilight could think about was his new treasure he held in his hand. A small journal of the journey of the Hero of Time. If Twilight could recall there was a quote that would fit his predicament quite well.

_ "You'll get your happy ending one day. Trust me. You'll find her. _

\---

Hyrule strolled along the path hand in hand with Aurora. The birds in the trees surrounding him chattered and chirped as a strong breeze blew the scent of wild flowers and honey around the 2 of them. The day was beautiful, the warmth of spring carried the promise of new beginnings around them. 

"What about the name Lily?" Aurora asked. "Link of it's a boy." She joked.

Hyrule shook his head. "I've met enough Links thank you. But Lily isn't so bad." He glanced around the scenery around them. "How about. . . Grass for a girl, and dirt for a boy."

Aurora snorted and playfully slapped his arm. "Maybe if we're desperate. But I think I prefer Link to dirt."

"That's what you say now my queen, but wait until you see his face. You'll know in your soul his names name was meant to be dirt."

"And she's a girl? What then? Will I name her grass to?"

"No. You can name her Lily. But if it's a boy we name him dirt." He pulled her to his side, careful to make sure she was comfortable in his grip. "Imagine the possibilities of we named him dirt. The queens son! Dirt! Farmers would get a kick out of it. And people might respect agriculture more all because of him."

Aurora smiled at his antics. "I think people appreciate farmers already. Besides, wasn't one of your Links a farmer?" 

Hyrule nodded. "He married a farmer yes. But they raised horses and cows more then they invested in agriculture. And don't you see? If you name him Link then there will be 10 of us and we won't know what to do with ourselves!" 

"But he'll be a hero just like his father." 

He shook his head. "You don't need a name to be a hero. But if you insist. You can name him after Link the farmer so we both get what we want." 

Naming his kid after Time? Hyrule thought back to the man who had helped him during the most informative and life changing events of his life. That wasn't such a bad idea come to think of it. "I give up, you can name him Link."

\---

Legend stood dumbfounded. Before him was a girl, more of a lady now. Covered in a cream dress and more beautiful than all the goddesses combined. Her light red hair cascading down her back, he couldn't breathe. "Are you," He started. "Are you real?" The waves of the ocean crashed against the rocks. The sun barely visible below the horizon.

She giggled and Legend felt 18 again. Younger and sitting wet on a beach as a girl next to him sat and kept him company. "I  _ am _ real Link."

Legend took some halting steps forward. He brought up his hand and brushed his fingers across her face. She was whole, she was real. Marin was here. Hot tears welled up in his eyes. "You're. . . real." She nodded and pulled him close, enveloping him in a tight hug. "You're here!" Legend cried. Tears spilled out and he held his love tighter then he thought he could. 

"I am! I am real!" Marin was also crying. She pulled away to look at him. "You've only gotten better with age I see." He tried to scowl, but the permanent smile on his face wouldn't let him get close. 

"How?" He gasped. "How are you here? I tried so hard you have no idea-" Marin cut him off.

"The windfish, love." She ran her hands through his hair. "It took some time. And a couple of wishes. But I here now! And I can finally-" Legend shut her up with a kiss. Short and sweet. 

"You don't know how long I've waited for you." Legend held her close. Cradling each other in their arms. "Oh Hylia I can't believe it."

"Neither can I." 

As they both stood on the rocks, the night sky surrounding them. Legend was reminded of a certain truth a friend had told him. His happy ending was here, it just took a while.

\---

Even after the castle was fixed, Wild still chose to live with his queen in his comfy house in Hateno. Flora had agreed. The both of them were sick of castles and unneeded riches. The little garden out back was good enough. And the small toddler was carrying around. 

Lily kicked in his arms. "Where's momma?" The 6 year old asked. "I gotta show her what I did." What she did was make a flower crown. She held it in her fist and she was balanced on Wild's hip. Various flowers were tied to a string, and tied up thanks to her father’s help. 

"I think Momma is inside her study. Want to go check with me?" He asked. 

"Yes!" She squirmed in his arms wanting to be let down. After she made her escape Wild chased her in the door. "Momma! Momma! Daddy's chasing me!" She squealed jumping up the stairs. "He's gonna get me!" A door on the top floor opened just as Wild scooped Lily into his arms. 

"I got you!" He shouted triumphantly. He held his prize to his wife. "Lily has something to show you dear." 

"You do?" Flora questioned kneeling to be the same height at her daughter. "What do you have to show me darling?"

"Not  _ show you _ Mom.  _ Give you. _ Daddy helped me make something."

"Oh something to give me! How wonderful. What is it?" Lily held up the now wilting crown. Placing it on her mother’s head.

"A crown! Because you're a queen. I made one for Daddy too." WIld nodded. The crown on his head flopping as he did so. 

Flora gasped. "Oh how lovely! Lily you are such a good craftsman." She positioned is better on her head. "How about you go make one for yourself so we can all be royalty?" Lily nodded vigorously and ran off to the garden to collect more flowers. Flora stood up brushing off her knees. "At this rate, our daughter will become the sweetest princess Hyrule has ever had."

"You weren't that bad. Just a bit rough."

She huffed. "You and your flattery have no pull on me."

Wild faked a hurt look. "But my lady! I have been told I am a natural charmer."

"Maybe to populous, but I've seen you eat dirt dear." Wild could only laugh, Flora chuckling alone with him. Marrying his bride had been the best choice of his life. He had to thank Time for coaching him about parenting. Even if he was just 17 at the time. 

How was that old geezer anyway?

\---

The old geezer was doing well. Currently laying in his bed with his wife at his side, snuggled into him. He closed his eye and let the bliss wash over him. The cuccos would crow any second and he wanted so savor this moment for as long as possible. Malon shifted next to him. She was awake as well it seemed. Glad they had this silent agreement to not get up just yet. Over 30 years of marriage did that to a person. 

A caw was heard out the open window. Time sighed, rolling onto his side and disrupting Malon's hold on him. He heard her softly grumble in protest but it was lost underneath the thick blanket now completely covering her. How unfortunate. They stayed wrapped up in each other for a few more minutes, until Malon pulled the covers off her face. "We need to get up dear."

"Do we really have to? I'm fine right here."

She smiled into his chest. "We do. Si is visiting with her husband, and I don't intend to not have lunch waiting for them." 

"I'm not making them lunch. I can stay here." He mumbled.

"But you do need to run a few errands for the queen don't you?" She slowly sat up. "Besides you don't like an empty bed do you?"

Time begrudgingly sat up with her. "You're right. I'll get up." Malon kissed his forehead and slid herself off of the bed. He followed suit. Both of them now getting ready for the day. He took the Time to survey his wife and once again think about how lucky of a man he was.

His love was just as beautiful as the day he married her. Maybe even more so. Her fiery red hair was dimmed by the streaks of silver. He once told her it was her crown. She had kissed him for that. She often remarked how she could barely see his face at times, to distracted by his now white hair to notice him. She said it was a good thing, and their daughters were lucky to have such a handsome father. 

"You're so beautiful." He remarked. She turned to him and flashed him a smile. 

"And you look more dashing by the day."

They continued dressing. And soon they made their way down the stairs to start their day. Cows were to be milked, and their youngest daughter was adamant it was her fathers turn, and how she deserved to sleep in longer on weekends. Layla was a strong willed girl like her mother, and every bit as devious. He absolutely loved her. 

"Mom, Dad? You're up early." Layla remarked as they entered the kitchen. She stood in front of the counter, dough in hands. 

"Is that a bad thing?" Time asked. "I'm here to milk cows."

"Yeah, but." She glanced at the bowls on the counter. "You weren't supposed to go through the kitchen. "

"Why? Is something the matter?" Malon asked approaching her. 

"No! Not really. I just. . ." She slumped her shoulders. "I wanted to surprise you guys. With pie." Malon recoiled. 

"Come dear, it's to early to be in the kitchen. I need a few more minutes of sleep. You need to take care of the cows" She turned and trotted out of the room. 

"Mom you don't have to, the pie doesn't have to be a surprise."

"Pie? What pie? Are you alright Layla? What are you talking about."

Layla rolled her eyes. "Nothing Mom. Go upstairs till I come get you. You to dad. I'll take care of the cows after this."

Layla came to get them almost 30 minutes later. Time appreciated the extra time he got to spend with his wife. She knocked on the door, a plate of freshly baked pie in each hand. "Apple. Your favorite." She told Malon. "Sorry dad, I couldn't find any rhubarb in the pantry."

"That's alright. Thank you for the treat."

Layla smiled. "You're welcome dad. Happy anniversary." She quickly exited the room. Leaving Time and Malon to stare at each other. 

"I thought that was tomorrow." Malon furrowed her brow. "Guess not."

"I'll admit I thought the same." Time poked her on the head. "I think that you, in your old age are forgetting things."

"Oh please. I'd like you to look at yourself dear. I'll bet you actually forgot about the pie."

"What pie?"

\---

After the warm breakfast, Time actually had to get ready for the day ahead. Zelda had asked him a week prior to check out a disturbance in the west. Some shadowlike beings appearing here and there. No actual fighting, just investigation. And seeing as his left arm hurt when he lifted anything heavier then his wife, that was a good idea. Zelda had also requested he wear the official knight armor as to not be confused with a snooping old man. 

Time much preferred the lighter Fierce Deity armor. It was more durable then this new armor anyway. But Zelda would have her way he guessed. Even if the horns sticking form the side of the helmet and the animal like face on the front made him feel a bit ridiculous. 

\---

Now suited up, Malon and his daughter greeted him at the door to say goodbye. "Stay safe love." His wife told him. "We need to actually celebrate our anniversary now don't we?"

Time chuckled. "I'll make sure I come back safe and sound just you watch."

"Yeah yeah, I love you dad. Make it quick so you can see Si when she comes." 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I love you!" Malon called out as he rode away. "Be safe!"

"I will!"

As he did, his thoughts turned to his boys. What were they up to now? Were they as happy as him? He would hope so.

**Author's Note:**

> Time didn't make it home. :)


End file.
